


Days like this

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Joe gets whammied by a meta that can get inside your brain and thoughts and can hurt the ones you love most. In joe's case this meta uses him to go after Barry.





	1. Chapter 1

"Give us the word detective then we'll move in." Captain Singh said to joe. 

"Ok move!" Joe said quickly and quietly.

All of the officers and swat team headed in and they positioned themselves to attack the dangerous meta. 

"Hello boys come to say hello?" The meta Called out "now where is the one they call Joe west?" He asked with a smirk on his face. 

Joe quickly stood up and fired his gun. As he fired it he caught a glimpse of the meta's eyes and his vision went purple. 

 

Joe could hear the meta's thoughts in his brain. 

'Well well well it looks like I found the right man now let's look through your memories and see who I can manitpulate you to hurt the most.' Joe heard the meta say in his mind. 

'Ah how about.......Barry Allen' 

Joe prayed that the meta would stop controlling him but it was no use joe had no control over his body he could only watch in horror and think in fear about what was to happen.

\----------------------

Barry woke up in a good mood. He got to sleep in a few extra hours with Iris and he was able to take things slow on this Saturday morning. Team flash and CCPD gave him a day off because he needed it and it was a beautiful day. 

"Hey baby how did you sleep?" Iris asked 

"Much better knowing savitar was defeated and that you're safe." He replied kissing her neck. 

They continued to kiss until Barry got a call from joe. Barry groaned but picked it up anyways. 

"Hey joe what's up?" Barry asked 

"I need you to get down to the station." Joe said in a harsh tone 

"But it's my day off with Iris.." Barry said confused at joes request 

"Can you just do one damn thing I tell you?!" Joe practically yelled through the phone 

"I'll be there as soon as I can.." Barry said with a frown on his face. "Sorry honey your dad wants me at the station....you want to come with?" Barry asked hopefully 

"I'd love too!" Iris said cheerfully

\--------

Barry and Iris were finally at the station and joe was scared about what the meta would say to Barry. 

"Hey joe what's up?" Barry asked again 

"Good you're here come on let's go to STAR Labs.." joe said 

"Wait if you didn't need me at the station then how come you told me to come here I mean you couldn't have told me to meet you at STAR?" Barry asked in confusion 

"Do you ever shut your damn mouth allen?" Joe snipped 

Joe could see the hurt in Barry's eyes and tried to apologize but the meta wouldn't let him. 

"Uh ok yea I'll meet you at STAR." Barry choked out.

\-------------

By the time they got to STAR Labs Barry was very distant with joe. Even Iris could see it 

"Ok so this meta's abilities are completely unknown to us so we need to question him at iron heights when he wakes up." Barry explained to the team 

"Well we went up against him." Joe said 

"Wait....you did? Why didn't you call me?" Barry asked

"Because last thing I need is for you to be too slow." Joe scoffed

"What?" Barry asked not being able to believe what joe just said. 

"You heard me! I didn't need your butt running in there and then you being to slow to save anyone. Just like you were to slow to save your mother that night." Joe yelled 

Joe wanted to beat this meta up for using him like this. He didn't want to say these things to Barry heck the words coming out wasn't even the truth!

"Joe I-" Barry couldn't speak a lump of emotion was building inside his throats and his eyes were burning from the newly formed tears. 

"Oh look there goes Barry Allen the emotional wreck that couldn't save his mother or father." The meta teased through joes mouth as he completely socked Barry in the jaw and joe could hear a crack 

'Well now.....I'll leave you with that' the meta said in joe's head before joe could feel that he was in complete control of his body again.

Joe looked down to see Barry looking up at him with brokenness in his eyes. 

Before joe could say or do anything Barry sped out of the room 

"BARRY!" Joe yelled 

"Dad what on Gods name was that?!" Iris shrieked looking at him with complete disgust. 

"I swear Iris... I-I was whammied by that meta he was using my memories and she was controlling my body so he could hurt Barry!" Joe explained 

"W-what?" Iris asked 

"I'm telling the truth!" Joe tried to convince Iris "I would never want to hurt Barry like that." 

"Ok let's work on finding him...." Iris said firmly 

\---------------

Run. Run until you can't. Run until you forget your life. Run Barry run! 

Barry's mind raged to himself 

Barry didn't know why but he wound up running to the jitters rooftop. Maybe because it was where he first met Iris as the flash maybe because it was a sense of home. 

He sat down and cried his eyes out. 

How could joe do this to him? 

Did joe even love him?

Barry didn't want to think that he didn't but his broken jaw was a pretty hard way of saying that he did. 

Barry cried until he couldn't anymore

\------------

Barry had been missing for 5 hours now and joe was starting to worry. 

"How could I let this happen?" He asked out loud 

"Dad this isn't your fault we'll find Barry!" Iris reassured. 

"I got a ping!" Cisco shouted "I modified our satililites to look for any speedster's heat signatures in central city and look we got a ping on the jitters rooftop." Cisco explained

Joe took a sharp left and sped towards jitters in hopes to find his son.

\--------------

when Iris got up to the rooftop to find Barry asleep with a tear streaked face and a badly bruised/crooked jaw. 

"Barry?" Iris asked softly threading a hand through his hair. 

Barry stirred and saw Iris 

"Iris?" He asked brokenly 

"Yea Bar it's me....c'mon let's get you home." Iris said helping Barry stand up

Before Iris did anything Barry sped her to their apartment. He set her down gently and leaned up against the wall and he started to cry again 

"Hey bar shhhh it's alright" Iris soothed

"No it's not.....joe was right." Barry sobbed 

"No Barry! My dad was being manipulated by that meta-human don't you think for a second that he meant that." Iris said 

"I'm just so tired." 

"Then sleep" Iris said laying him down on their bed and tucking him in "tomorrow you'll feel better....I love you." Iris said sweetly before she kissed his temple.

 

 

\--------------

 

I'm so sorry ugh that was bad XD well PLZ review!


	2. Think twice

Iris woke up early and got started on making a large breakfast for Barry. She was in the middle of cooking a pancake until she heard a knock on the door. 

She wiped off her hands and walked over to the door and she looked into the peek hole. She saw that it was her dad and she opened the door. 

"Hey dad!" Iris said hugging her father.

"Hey baby.....how's bar?" He asked hesitently. 

"Holding up.....I guess...he woke up screaming 3 times last night from nightmares." Iris said sadly 

"Man no doubt because of me." He replied with a guilty look on his face.

"It's not your fault dad." Iris reminded 

"Can't stop me from feeling guilty though." Joe finished 

Just then Iris heard their bedroom door open and a very sad Looking Barry emerged from the room. He didn't notice joe at all he just walked up to Iris and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Hi bar how are you feeling?" Iris asked

"I don't know" he said sadly 

"Well I'll be upstairs taking a shower I'll leave you two alone" Iris said quickly placing a kiss on her fiancé's lips 

Barry didn't know who Iris was talking about until he turned around and flinched because he saw it was joe. 

"Hey bar." Joe said lightly 

"Hey" Barry mumbled 

"I just wanted to let you know that....what that meta human did it was terrible.....and I didn't mean any of it. He used my memories against me and made me say things I would never dream of saying. I wanted you to know that I love and support you in anything." Joe said full heartedly 

Barry just burst into tears and joe felt 100% guilty for it.

Joe walked up to Barry and wrapped his arms around Barry. 

"I miss her so much joe" Barry sobbed 

"I know son I know" joe tried to comfort 

Barry pulled out of the hug and wiped his eyes. 

"Well thanks for stopping by" Barry said with his eyes glued to the floor. 

"Anytime" joe said patting Barry's shoulder before walking out.

\--------------

Iris came down to see Barry stuffing his face with pancakes and bacon 

"Well it looks like you feeling better" she giggled 

"Stress eating" Barry said with a mouthful 

Oh well what can you do Iris thought 

"I'm going to go grocery shopping" she said pulling Barry into a kiss 

"Don't be gone to long" he said smiling into the kiss 

"I won't" she replied sweetly "I love you" she said before walking out of the door. 

\------------

Iris was rolling through the isles of the store before she heard people screaming. She looked up seeing him. 

The meta.

She made eye contact with him and realized that was a mistake as she saw a flash of purple in her vision 

'Hello miss west I have some unfinished business with Barry Allen...care to help' the meta snickered in her head 

She didn't want to go home now. She didn't want the meta to hurt Barry like her dad did. 

Then next thing she realized that she was at their apartment door. 

'Oh god' she thought before the meta had made her open the door.


End file.
